The Story of Park Family
by Bee-Baekbee
Summary: [ONESHOT] karena hal yang paling membahagiakan di dunia adalah ketika kau tengah berada di antara orang orang yang begitu kau sayangi dan Menyayangi mu. - A ChanBaek fanfiction, with Taehyung, Jackson and Jesper. MPREG! YAOI/BOYSLOVE/SHOUNEN AI! DONT LIKE DONT READ!


_**Author : Bee**_

 _ **Title : Story of Park family (oneshot)**_

 _ **Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun, Kim Taehyung, Jackson, Jesper.**_

 _ **Pairing : Chanbaek as always**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Family, romance.**_

 _ **Summary : karena hal yang paling membahagiakan di dunia adalah ketika kau tengah berada di antara orang orang yang begitu kau sayangi dan Menyayangi mu.**_

 _ **Warning : boys love, yaoi, shounen ai, MPREG! Jadi, yang gak suka mpreg silahkan segera meninggalkan ff ini, Terimakasih ^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, berapa cinta yang harus aku beri untuk mendapat nomor Ponsel mu, noona cantik" smirk andalan itu tersungging dari bibir tipis miliknya, membuat gadis kasir -yang di godanya- itu menundukan kepalanya dengan kedua pipi merona merah.

"Kak, berhenti menggoda para gadis dan cepatlah masuk mobil. Kita akan segera pulang"

Namja tampan -oh dia sangat manis sebenarnya- itu menoleh, ia tersenyum menatap sang bunda yang kini berada di ambang pintu kafe dan menatap nya malas.

"Baik bunda" ucapnya sambil kembali menatap gadis kasir itu. "Well, mungkin kita bisa berjumpa lain waktu. Bye noona cantik"

 _Ting_

Satu kedipan mata seksi sebelum ia meninggalkan gadis yang kini sibuk menyumpal hidung nya dengan tissue. _Nosebleed._

Baekhyun -sang bunda- hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan putra pertamanya yang hobi menggoda para karyawan di kafe milik nya.

"Hhhh 100% sifat Chanyeol diturunkan padanya" ucap Baekhyun malas.

 _Nama : Park TaeHyung_

 _Umur : 15 tahun_

 _Putra ke satu dari pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, hobinya menggoda para gadis, selalu mengklaim kalau dirinya adalah putra paling tampan diantara adik adiknya. Well, yeah meski dia memang tampan -read cantik- dengan perpaduan wajah manis bunda nya dan wajah super tampan Ayahnya, tapi sebenarnya gen si bunda lebih dominan, kkk._

 _Tidak mau di bilang anak manja -meski dia memang selalu bersikap manja pada bundanya-, katanya dia manly tapi kau harus Percaya kalau TaeHyung mempunyai sisi manis yang tidak ia sadari, turunan Baekhyun._

"Kau lihat ? Putra mu kembali menggoda para karyawan di kafe milik ku!" Omel Baekhyun kesal. Matanya melirik Taehyung yang kini asik memainkan ponselnya di jok belakang.

"Biarkan saja, namanya juga remaja" Chanyeol -si ayah- berujar santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan kota Seoul yang lumayan padat.

" _Yes! I agree with you, dad_ " Taehyung menanggapi dan di balas dengusan sebal oleh bunda nya.

"Ini semua salah mu! Dulu kau juga sering menggoda para gadis dan namja manis dan lihatlah sekarang, kau menurunkan sifat buruk mu itu pada Taehyung!"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ayolah sayang, bukankah wajar namja tampan seperti kami menggoda para gadis ? Yang penting Taehyung harus seperti ku. Saat sudah menikah dia berhenti menggoda para gadis dan setia pada pasangannya"

"Yayayaya, tuan setia" namja cantik berumur 37 tahun itu kembali mendengus. "Mampir kerumah mama, kita jemput Jesper dan Jackson"

"Baik _princess_ ~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bundaaa~" teriakan khas bocah berumur 4 tahun itu terdengar memenuhi indra pendengaran saat Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Taehyung baru saja memasuki rumah mewah milik orang tua Baekhyun itu.

"Hai jagoan bunda" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya siap untuk mendapat pelukan dari malaikat kecilnya.

 _ **Hup!**_

Jackson -bocah itu- menjerit senang saat bundanya menggendong dan mengecupi pipi gempalnya.

"Dimana Jesper hyung, hmm ?" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menggendong bocah 4 tahun itu.

" _Jespel_ hyung sedang _belmain_ _belsama glanny_ , dia ada di _luang_ tengah"

"Oh begitu, yasudah kakak akan menemui Jesper kalau begitu~ byee Jackson cadel" Taehyung meledek gaya bicara adik bungsu nya yang memang cadel huruf ' _r_ ' itu.

Jackson cemberut. "Ya! _Dasal_ kakak menyebalkan!"

 _Nama : Jackson Park_

 _Umur : 4 tahun_

 _Putra bungsu dari pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun ini selalu saja menjadi bahan ejekan hyung hyung nya karena cara bicaranya yang belum bisa menyebutkan hurup 'r' dengan benar. Hobinya adalah makan dan makan. Kalau Taehyung hyung nya memiliki gen dominan si bunda, maka Jackson hanya memiliki 10% gen dari bundanya dan 90% gen dari si ayah. Bagaimana tidak, Jackson ini sudah seperti duplikatnya Chanyeol. Mata, rambut, hidung, badan, bibir, sampai telinga lebarnya, semua Chanyeol turunkan pada Jackson._

"Bunda, saenim menyuruh orang tua datang ke sekolah dua hari lagi"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, tempat ketiga jagoannya duduk nyaman di jok belakang. Mereka sedang perjalanan pulang sekarang.

"Hmm ... Minta ayah mu untuk datang. Masa bunda lagi yang menghadiri rapat orang tua"

"Jesper minta ayah dan bunda untuk datang. Lagipula ini bukan untuk rapat orang tua" ucap Jesper.

"Oh, benarkah ? Memangnya ada acara apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Jesper kan sudah kelas enam, akan ada pertunjukan drama. Jadi saenim bilang kedua orang tua harus hadir untuk menyaksikan dramanya"

"Drama ?" Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke belakang. "Drama apa ? Jesper jadi apa ?"

"Drama Cinderella, dan Jesper jadi pangerannya tentu saja"

"Wahh benarkah ? Bunda pasti akan datang bersama ayah, yakan yah ?" Baekhyun menatap suaminya yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Akan ayah usahakan kalau jadwal pekerjaan ayah kosong, okay ?"

"Ayolah ayah. Jesper kan tidak setiap hari bermain drama. Masa ayah mau melewatkan pertunjukan drama putra ayah sendiri" rajuk Jesper.

"Ayolah Chan~. Jesper akan sedih kalau kau tidak datang"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah baiklah. Ayah janji akan datang ke pertunjukan drama nya Jesper"

Dan setelahnya, ayah tampan itu bisa mendengar pekikan senang yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun dan Jesper.

 _Nama : Jesper Park_

 _Umur : 12 tahun_

 _Putra kedua pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Kalau Jackson memiliki 90% gen Ayahnya, maka Jesper adalah kebalikannya. Bocah manis berumur dua belas tahun itu persis duplikatnya si bunda. Mulai dari bibir tipisnya, mata sipitnya, kulit putihnya, bahkan sampai manisnya Baekhyun juga di turunkan pada Jesper. Kalau Chanyeol bilang, Jesper itu 100 % mirip Baekhyun, soalnya kalo lagi marah, judes nya juga sama kaya bunda nya, kkk._

 _Kalau Baekhyun yang lagi ngambek terus judes padanya, Chanyeol tinggal seret Baekhyun ke kamar terus melakukan 'you know what I mind' sampai istri cantknya itu gak ngambek lagi sama Chanyeol. Nah kalau Jesper yang ngambek, biasanya sih si ayah suka bawa Jesper jalan jalan berdua aja, terus beliin mainan yang dia mau. Berapa pun harganya pasti Chanyeol beliin, asal putranya itu gak ngambek lagi sama dia, kkkk._

 _Chanyeol serius loh, ayah tiga anak itu bahkan pernah membeli kan Jesper mobil mobilan seharga satu juta won (sekitar sepuluh juta rupiah) waktu putra keduanya itu ngambek gara gara Baekhyun hamil lagi -waktu hamil Jackson- sampe bikin kakak Taehyung uring uringan dan ikut ikutan ngambek gara gara iri sama ade nya yang di beliin mobil mobilan sampai harganya semahal itu sama si ayah_.

"Sampaiii~" si bunda berseru sesaat setelah mobil yang di kendarai suaminya itu memasuki gerbang mansion yang mereka tempati.

"Kak, bantuin ambilin barang barang bunda di bagasi ya ?"

"Iya bunda, ini lagi kakak ambil"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan langsung tidur dong yah. Bunda udah siapin air hangat buat mandi tuh" Baekhyun menegur Chanyeol saat suaminya itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di bed.

Ck, bahkan si DoBi itu belum membuka sepatunya.

"Nanti aja, bentar lagi" gumam Chanyeol yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Nanti air nya keburu dingin, sayang" si bunda melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki yang masih terpasang di kedua kaki suaminya itu.

"Hnn ... Kalau air nya dingin, mandinya bareng kamu aja, pasti jadi hangat lagi, kkkk"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan suaminya itu. Mulai deh kalau mesumnya kumat.

"Udah sana mandi dulu, bau keringet ih" tangan dengan jemari lentik itu kini membantu Chanyeol untuk mendudukan dirinya di tepian bed.

"Bentar lagi lah, bun. Ayah masih capek nih" Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu sang Istri dengan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Emang ngerjain apa aja di kantor ?" Si namja cantik yang di peluk itu mengelus elus surai lembut Chanyeol.

"Banyak dokumen yang harus diperiksa, belum lagi Eoppa udah minta data keuangan perusahaan. Makanya ayah bawa sebagian dokumen ke rumah biar bisa di kerjain nanti malem" namja tampan itu menggesek gesekkan hidung nya di perpotongan leher istrinya.

"Yaudah, nanti bunda bantuin ayah periksa dokumennya" Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol, lalu menangkup kedua pipi suaminya itu. "Sekarang ayah mandi ya ? Nanti susul bunda ke kamar Jackson, okay ?"

"Hmmm ..." Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun sebelum berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Klek ..._

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar milik Jackson, ibu cantik itu tersenyum saat melihat putra bungsunya kini tengah memainkan mainannya di atas kasur.

"Bunda ..." Ucap Jackson saat sadar kalau bunda nya kini sudah duduk di tepian ranjang bersprai iron man miliknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia lalu mengelus surai putra bungsunya itu. "Kenapa Jack belum tidur, hmm ?"

"Hmm ? Jackson nunggu bunda" bocah empat tahun itu mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan si bunda.

"Ah begitu. Bunda udah Disini, jadi sekarang Jackson tidur ya ?"

"Tapi bunda temenin kan ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, bunda temenin. Cha! Beresin mainan nya dulu, ya ?"

Jackson mengangguk, bocah tampan berumur empat tahun itu membereskan mainan yang berserakan di kasurnya dan memasukannya kedalam laci yang berisi semua mainan mainannya itu.

"Sudah~"

"Pintar" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sini tidur sebelah bunda" namja manis itu membaringkan tubuh nya di bed milik Jackson, di ikuti oleh Jackson yang membaringkan tubuh nya di sebelah bundanya.

"Bunda ..."

"Iya sayang ..." Baekhyun membawa tubuh kecil Jackson kedalam pelukannya. "Kenapa ? Ada yang mau Jack ceritakan ?"

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Sayangnya bunda mau cerita apa, hmm ?"

"Bunda tau _lumah_ kosong yang ada di depan _lumah glany_ kan ?"

"Hmm ?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, memangnya kenapa ?"

" _Sekalang lumah_ itu udah ada penghuniya" lanjut Jackson.

"Wah ... Benarkah ? Kenapa Jack bisa tau ?" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kecil putra bungsunya.

"Jackson main _belsama_ Ziyu di _lumah_ itu"

"Ziyu ? Siapa dia ? Teman sekolah mu ?"

Jackson menggeleng. "Bukan~. Dia adalah _putla_ pemilik _lumah_ kosong yang di depan _lumah glany"_

"Ah begitu ..." Si ibu cantik itu kembali menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti.

"Dia namja yang cantik, _sepelti_ bunda"

"Huh ?" Baekhyun menatap putra bungsunya itu.

"Kalau Jackson sudah _besal_ Jackson mau jadiin Ziyu _istli_ Jackson"

"Eehhh ?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan putranya bungsunya itu.

"Memangnya Ziyu mau menikah sama Jackson ?"

Bocah berumur empat tahun itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, saat Jackson cium _bibilnya_ saja, Ziyu mau"

 _ **Heeeee ?**_

Baekhyun berdehem pelan. "Siapa yang mengajari mu untuk cium mencium bibir seseorang, Jackson Park ?"

Hnggg ... Bagaimana bisa bocah berumur empat tahun seperti putranya itu sudah berani mencium bibir namja seumurannya ?

"Ayah. Ayah bilang kalau Jackson menyukai _seseolang_ , cium saja _bibilnya_ , itu _altinya_ kita sudah menandai _seseolang_ itu sebagai milik kita"

Baekhyun _facepalm_.

Nah kan, Jackson belajar dari ahlinya ternyata. Ia jadi ingat, ketika ia dan Chanyeol baru saja saling mengenal, namja jangkung itu dengan tidak tau malunya langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun di depan kelas dan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun adalah milik nya.

Ck, si Chanyeol ini!

"Oh, ayah akan mendapat hukuman karena mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak padamu" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, lalu mematikan lampu kamar. "Sekarang Jackson tidur ya ?"

Jackson mengangguk. "Selamat malam bunda"

"Selamat malam, sayangnya bunda" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Jackson. "Mimpi indah"

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah memastikan Jackson sudah tidur dengan lelapnya, ibu cantik berumur 37 tahun itu memasuki kamar putra keduanya.

"Jesper belum tidur ?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat putranya itu masih berkutat di meja belajar nya dengan buku buku yang berserakan.

"Masih ada PR, bunda. Jesper mau mengerjakannya dulu"

Namja cantik itu mendudukan dirinya di tepian bed, menatap putra kedua nya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Sudah pukul setengah sembilan. Selesai tidak selesai kau harus tidur pukul sembilan nanti, arrachi ?"

"Arraseo" Jesper menoleh menatap bundanya sekilas, ia lalu tersenyum sebelum kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Yasudah, mau bunda ambilkan susu hangat, eum ?"

Jesper menggeleng. "Jesper bisa mengambilnya sendiri, bunda"

Baekhyun tersenyum, putra kedua nya ini memang mandiri. Dari ketiga putranya, Jesper adalah satu satu nya anak yang tidak banyak bicara -kecuali kalau sedang ngambek-. Putra keduanya itu sedikit pendiam, dia terkesan tidak mau merepotkan orang tuanya dengan hal hal yang bisa ia lakukan sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi, semua sifat pendiam dan tidak ingin merepotkan itu hanya akan muncul ketika bocah manis itu tidak sedang ngambek, kkkk.

"Kalau begitu, bunda tinggal ya ?"

"Hmm" Jesper kembali tersenyum.

Baekhyun menghampiri bocah berumur duabelas tahun itu, lalu memeluk nya dari belakang. "Jangan tidur terlalu larut, ya ? Bunda sayang Jesper"

"Jesper sayang bunda juga"

 _Chup!_

Satu kecupan manis dari Jesper di pipi kanan Baekhyun membuat ibu cantik itu tersenyum. Ia mengusak rambut putranya itu sebelum meninggalkan Jesper yang kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak, sudah menyelesaikan tugas sekolah ?"

Namja tampan yang kini tengah asik memainkan ponselnya itu menoleh, menatap sang bunda yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar miliknya.

"Sudah bunda~" ucapnya sambil menyimpan ponselnya di nakas dekat tempat tidur.

"Bunda dapat laporan dari wali kelas mu, hari senin kemarin kakak di hukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR matematika" Baekhyun menghampiri Taehyung -putra pertamanya- yang kini tengah tiduran di kasurnya.

"Ehehehe" namja berumur limabelas tahun itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Cuma sekali aja, lagian waktu itu kakak cuma lupa ngerjain PR nya, bunda"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kakak jadi males setelah ayah beliin kakak Ponsel! Apa perlu bunda sita ponselnya biar kakak gak lupa lupa lagi ngerjain tugas ?"

"Yahhh jangann bunda~" Taehyung merengek. "Ini iPhone 6s plus yang baru launching di Korea seminggu yang lalu. Masa bunda tega nyita Ponsel baru kakak"

"Yalagian kakak jadi gitu sih. Males belajar, kerjaannya maenin Ponsel mulu" Baekhyun mengambil Ponsel milik putranya itu.

"Iya iya ... Kakak gak bakal males lagi sekarang. Tapi bunda jangan sita ponselnya yaya ?"

"Tergantung, kalau minggu ini nilai ulangan tengah semester kakak turun dari uts semester kemarin, berarti terpaksa bunda bakal sita Ponsel kakak"

"Yahh bunda yang benar saja! Rata rata uts kakak semester kemarin kan 90, masa iya harus naik lagi. Kakak gak yakin bisa dapet rata rata segitu buat uts semester sekarang"

"Kenapa gak yakin coba ? Orang semester kemarin aja bisa kenapa sekarang enggak ?" Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh nya di sebelah Taehyung.

"Kan pelajarannya lebih susah bunda. Ulangan harian minggu kemarin juga kakak cuma dapet nilai 80-an" si kakak memeluk tubuh si bunda yang berada sebelahnya.

"Bukan pelajarannya yang nambah susah, kakak nya yang makin males. Udah punya Ponsel sama udah punya pacar, kakak nya malah tambah males"

"Iih siapa yang punya pacar ? Kakak gak punya pacar"

"Nih nih" Baekhyun memperlihatkan Ponsel Taehyung yang kini menampilkan wallpaper seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis. "Siapa coba itu ?"

Dengan cepat Taehyung mengambil Ponsel yang bunda nya pegang, lalu menyembunyikannya di bawah bantal. Membuat si bunda tertawa kecil.

"Dia teman kakak, bunda"

"Temen spesial ?"

"Ih bukan! Temen biasa aja" sangkal Taehyung.

"Masa temen biasa di jadiin wallpaper Ponsel kakak, kkkk"

"Ya-"

 _Klek ..._

Baekhyun dan Taehyung sama sama menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka menampakan Chanyeol yang kini berada di ambang pintu kamar.

"Ayah nyariin bunda ke kamar Jesper sama Jackson, ternyata bunda disini" si ayah menghampiri Istri dan putra pertamanya itu, lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun. Jadi, si bunda kini berada di tengah tengah Taehyung dan Chanyeol.

"Ih ayah! Ngapain ikut ikutan tidur sih! Sempit tau!" Taehyung mendengus saat ia harus menggeser tubuh nya karena si ayah ikut ikutan tidur di kasurnya.

"Kenapa sih ? Waktu kamu kecil aja suka tidur bertiga kan sama ayah sama bunda ?" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping si bunda.

"Ih sekarang kakak udah gede! Kasurnya udah gak cukup di pakai bertiga" Taehyung melepas pelukan Chanyeol di tubuh Baekhyun. "Jangan peluk peluk bunda nya kakak!"

"Dih, bunda nya kakak. Ini tuh Istri nya ayah tau" si ayah kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang si bunda.

"Ayah lepas ih! Kakak mau peluk bunda juga!"

"Udah gede gausah peluk peluk bunda"

"Ayah juga udah gede! Jadi ayah gausah peluk peluk bunda juga dong!"

"Ayah kan beda, orang ayah suaminya bunda" Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya membuat si kakak mencebikan bibirnya kesal.

"Ayah!" Ucapnya. "Lepas~"

"Bunda aja yang ayah peluk gak minta di lepas"

"Ayah~" Taehyung merengek.

"Udah sini, biar bunda yang peluk kakak" si bunda akhirnya memeluk Taehyung membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"Udah gede aja masih minta di peluk bunda. Kakak tuh udah harus nya minta di peluk pacar"

"Biarin" Taehyung ikut memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ah ya, omong omong tentang pacar, disini udah ada yang punya pacar loh yah~" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Oh ya ?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher istrinya. "Siapa ?"

"Bunda~" Taehyung merengek lagi.

"Apasih kak ?"

"Jangan bilang bilang ke ayah dong"

"Jangan bilang apa ? Bunda gak ngomong apa apa sama ayah, yakan yah ?" Si bunda menoleh menatap si ayah, yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh namja jangkung itu.

"Tadi bunda bilang bilang kakak udah punya pacar!" Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kakak punya pacar ? Bunda cuma bilang ada yang udah punya pacar" Baekhyun menahan tawanya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Dih kakak ge-er nih. Jangan jangan beneran udah punya pacar" ledek si ayah membuat namja berumur 15 tahun itu semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iyalah yah, wallpaper ponselnya aja udah pake photo pacarnya"

"Bunda!"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan kesal Taehyung. Kkkk, kapan lagi coba bisa godain Taehyung kaya gini ?

"Beneran ? Ih sini ayah liat ponselnya kakak"

"Kakak taruh di bawah bantal yah. Ambil aja" ucap Baekhyun.

"Bunda~ kakak kan udah bilang itu bukan pacar kakak"

"Terus siapanya kakak dong ?"

"Temen"

"Temen kok potonya dijadiin wallpaper" ucap Chanyeol persis seperti yang di katakan si bunda.

"Cantik loh, siapa namanya ?" Tanya si ayah saat ia melihat wallpaper Ponsel putranya itu.

Dengan bibir yang masih mencebik lucu, Taehyung menjawab-

"Saeron, Kim Saeron"

"Oh, Saeron" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

"Bukan pacar kakak, tapi kita lagi deket aja" jelas si kakak membuat kedua orang tuanya mengangguk paham.

"Tapi kakak suka ya sama Saeron ?" Itu pertanyaan si bunda.

Taehyung mengendikan bahunya. "Siapa yang gak suka Saeron ? Dia cantik, udah gitu baik, Pinter lagi. Temen temen kakak juga pada suka sama Saeron"

"Yaudah, kenapa gak di jadiin pacar aja ?" Tanya si ayah.

"Emangnya Saeron mau sama kakak ?"

"Ya gatau" kini Chanyeol yang mengendikan bahunya. "Ayah kan bukan Saeron, kkk. Tanyain dong sama Saeron, kakak gimana sih. Godain karyawan bunda aja berani, giliran di suruh nembak cewe gak mau"

"Kan ini urusannya beda, yah. Ini tuh urusan hati. Malu lah kalau kakak nembak Saeron terus Saeron nya nolak kakak. Mau di simpen di mana muka ganteng kakak, ayahhh ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar percakapan suami dan putranya itu. Ckckck, kenapa rasanya mau nangis ya ?

Tau kalau putra pertamanya kini sudah mulai punya rasa suka sama seseorang itu rasanya gak rela. Maksudnya Baekhyun gak rela dan gak mau ngakuin kalau putranya yang dulu dia kandung, kini sudah mulai beranjak remaja.

Hhhh ... Baekhyun ngerasa kalau dia baru ngelahirin Taehyung kemarin, eh sekarang putranya itu udah sebesar ini.

"Bunda kenapa nangis ?"

"Eh ?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat lamunan si bunda buyar seketika. Dengan cepat jemari lentik itu menghapus air mata yang tak terasa sudah membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Bunda gak kenapa napa kok. Cuma kelilipan" senyum manis tersungging di bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

"Terus, kenapa bunda gak jawab pertanyaan kakak tadi ? Bunda ngelamun ya ? Ngelamunin apa ? Kenapa sampe nangis gitu coba ?"

"Emangnya kakak nanya apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Bunda gak ngelamun, tadi cuma lagi gak fokus aja, makanya gak jawab pertanyaan kakak"

"Kakak nanya, bunda bolehin kakak pacaran gak" itu Chanyeol yang bicara.

"Loh kenapa tanya bunda ? Itu sih terserah kakak. Kalau kakak merasa udah mampu membagi waktu kakak buat belajar dan pacaran, bunda gak keberatan kok. Asal kakak harus tau status kakak apa, kakak kan pelajar, jadi prioritas utama kakak ya belajar"

Taehyung tersenyum, ia lalu mengecup pipi bundanya. "Kakak ngerti bunda. Makasih bunda, kakak sayang bunda"

"Gak sayang ayah ?"

"Sayang ayah kalau ayah beliin kakak mobil, kkkk"

Chanyeol mendelik. "Ngapain coba minta mobil ?"

"Kakak kan udah gede, bentar lagi punya pacar. Masa iya nanti kakak nganterin pacar kakak pake mobil jemputan ? Kan gak keren yah"

"Umur kamu baru lima belas! Belum boleh bawa mobil sendiri"

"Ayolah ayah, pengen mobil yang ayah Kasih ke bunda waktu bunda ulang tahun"

"Yaudah pake aja yang punya bunda. Bunda kan jarang make mobil"

"Enak aja! Itu punya bunda ya" Baekhyun protes.

"Err ... Nanti aja umur tujuh belas ayah beliin kamu mobil, jangan sekarang lah. Ayah gak mau kamu kenapa napa nanti"

"Janji ?"

"Iya janji~"

"Kalau gitu jangan beliin Mercy, beliin kakak Lamborghini aja ya, yah ? Kan masih ada tuh dua tahun lagi, jadi ayah bisa ngumpulin uang nya dulu, kkkk"

"Hmm ... Nanti ayah beliin kamu sepabriknya sekalian" ucap Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Yaudah besok lagi aja ngomongin mobilnya" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya. "Udah jam sembilan lebih. Kakak tidur ya ?"

"Hmm ..." Taehyung mengangguk.

"Selamat tidur, kakak. Bunda sayang kakak" Baekhyun mengecup kening putra pertamanya itu, sebelum kemudian mematikan lampu kamar.

"Mimpi indah, ayah sayang kakak" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Taehyung sebelum mengecup pipi si kakak.

"Hmm ... Sayang ayah, sayang bunda juga. Selamat malam ayah, bunda"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gak jadi periksa dokumennya, yah ?"

Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam saat mendengar pertanyaan dari namja cantiknya itu.

"Hnn ... Besok saja deh. Ayah keburu males"

"Kebiasaan deh, ngapain tadi dokumennya di bawa ke rumah" Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Ya gak apa apa, ayah bisa bawa lagi besok. Lagian Joonmyun hyung besok udah mulai masuk kerja lagi, jadi bisa bantuin ayah buat periksa dokumennya" si ayah membawa tubuh kecil si bunda kedalam pelukannya.

"Yaudah, terserah ayah aja" Baekhyun menyamakan posisinya di pelukan sang suami. "Ah ya, emang nya kapan Joonmyun hyung pulang dari _honey moon_ nya?"

"Katanya sih kemarin sore, ayah belum sempat datang ke rumah baru mereka. Nanti deh kapan kapan kita ngunjungin mereka"

"Hmm ..." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Eh iya yah. Kapan juga kita pergi _honey moon_ kedua kaya Joonmyun hyung sama Yixing ge ? Kkkkk"

"Huh ?" Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya menatap si bunda. "Emang bunda mau banget kita _honey moon_ lagi ?"

"Yakan udah lama kita gak jalan jalan berdua"

"Kalo bunda mau yaudah kita _honey moon_ lagi. Tapi jangan salahin ayah kalo bunda hamil lagi, kkkk"

Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Janganlah, tiga aja udah repot"

"Bunda tau kan tujuan Joonmyun hyung sama Yixing gege _honey moon_ itu biar mereka punya anak lagi. Ngapain coba kita _honey moon_ kalo gak bikin anak ?"

"Ya kita jalan jalan aja berdua, jangan sama anak anak dan jangan bikin anak. Lagian ayah gak tau sih gimana repotnya ngurusin anak, taunya bikin doang" ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Apa salahnya punya anak lagi ? Kita belum punya anak perempuan kan ?"

"Hhhh ... Iya kalau perempuan, kalau dapetnya namja lagi, gimana ?"

"Ya bikin lagi, kkkk"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

 _ **"Yaudah kalo gitu giliran ayah aja yang hamil, mau ?"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Lagi suka bikin ff genre family kkk, gimana gimana ? Bagus gak ? Kkk**_

 _ **Sebenernya bee agak bingung mau bikin Taehyung suka sama siapa :v karena bee gak terlalu ngulik tentang boygrup lain selain exo, makanya jadi kurang tau couple nya Taehyung itu siapa :v**_

 _ **Okay, mind to review readernim ? ^^**_

 _ **Thanks^^**_

 _ **See you**_

 _ **Bee~**_


End file.
